hello guys!
by yan ryu
Summary: OMG! what would happen if the writer gets sucked into Gundam wing? utter craziness I tells ya! Rated for the swearing and sexuality remarks


This is an old fic of mine, but I like the humour in it ^_^.

Summary: OMG! What would happen if the writer steph aka yan ryu got sucked into gundam wing? Utter craziness I tells ya!

Warnings: a lot of swearing, hey I'm in it! I swear a lot so sue me ! Also if u r a relena fan, u had better leave, IM NOT!!!Muahahahahahaha!!

****

Hello Guys;

me: Hello guys! Hows it hanning!

Duo: do you expect us to answer that?

me: NOOOO......(scratches head nervously) It's just a saying, it's not the sort of question you have to answer.

Duo: then why ask it, it sounds a bit stupid to me.

me: Well it sounds a bit stupid to me saying destroyed instead of killed all the time( getting angry)

Duo: Hey! you cant blame us for that it's the stupid editor........anyway.......hi Steph! 

me: (falls over )Hey, how come I have to fall over every time something like that happens, it hurts.

Duo: I don't know? Don't ask me, remember!

me: Ah shad'up. (scowls)

*Quatre walks in*

Quatre: oh hi steph, you decided to come after all, I didn't think you'd ever come back after Wufei chased you cause you said his pony tail looks stupid. (laughs)

me: (looks around quickly) He's not about is he?

Quatre: (shakes his head )No, he went to the barbers.

me: Did he take Trowa too?

Duo: Don't start all that again!

me: Fine.....not for a while anyway......heh heh heh.

me:gkjhgluytkauygfliawuegrfubgfliyagdlrutygalsuyfgglfysgduhdghdueggfuggwyeggjwehgfjh................?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Duo + Quatre: HUH?

me: I dunno, I dont know what to write!

Duo: write what?......errr... Don't bother answering, i'll just get a stupid answer.

me: okay! 

Quatre:so....er....eeeanyone for a Poké battle?

me: yeah! 

Duo: oh alright, just as long as I get jigglypuff.

*later*

me: HA.....my dragonite totally kicks some sprout arse.

Quatre: Awwwww sprouty, you bitch. (gives me an evil)

me: heee heee heeee.

Duo: (sitting in the corner) She totaly creamed my jigglypuff, I spent hours training it.

me:Thats what you get for choosing a really crap Pokémon.

*Heero walks in*

Herro: whatcha guys doooooin'( looks at the screen) ooooooooo Pokémon stadium, let me play winner.

me: But he's losing?

Heero: Not that winner....the winner of the next battle.

me: Ooooooooh( thinks for a second) okay, but don't get all sulky if you lose.

Heero: I wont loose, winner is ny middle name*phycotic laugh time*

Quatre: No, winner is my last name.

Heero: For christ sake shut up you raving queer.

Quatre:What do you mean QUEER.*pouts*

Heero: Oh come on, we all know you've got a picture of matt le'blanc under your pillow.

Quatre:I happen to think he's a very good actor.

Heero:*in a silly girly voice*Oh Matt your sooooooooo sexy.....really.......you think I'm sexy too, oh stop your embarrasing me.

Quatre:You'd better stop that Heero!

me:No don't, this is starting to get interesting!

Heero:*skipping around room*oh look at me I'm Q.u.a.t.r.e. R.a.b.a.r.b.a. W.i.n.n.e.r. and I'm soooooooooooooooo..............GAY!!!!!!

*Quatre lunges at Heero*

Heero:oh no dont hurt me I bruise easily.

me:FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!

Heero:Ha ha ha omae o kurosu.......OMAE O KUROSU!*rolling about on the floor...not like that!*

Duo: Hey I'm not gonna let you guys have all the fun*jumps in*.

Quatre:I'm fed up of being called queer.

Heero:What would you preffer, gay, bent, homosexual......you pick!

Duo:Hey.......let.........go.....of the hair man!

Heero:Ouch.........no pinching.

Quatre:Serves you right............AHHHH, who kicked me?

Me:Dum de Dum(looking at the celling)

*an hour later*(all laying on the floor exausted)

Duo:Well that certainly got rid of all my pent up aggression.

Me:That was fun while it lasted, much better than a Poké battle.

Heero:Shad up, I didn't see you getting involved.

Me:I know, it's alot more fun watching you guys battling it out.

Quatre:Hey.........you started the fight.

Me:what!!!!!!no I never.

Quatre:Oh yes you did, your the one who told them about my picture of matt.

Me:Ahhhhhhhhh so you admit you have got a piccy of matt.

Quatre:Noooooooooooo...........oh fuck......you always twist what I say, so it sounds that I'm queer.

Me:You make it too easy for me. *Relena walks in*

Quatre:Why do you always pick on me, why don't you pick on Duo, he looks like a girl too.

Duo:HEY!(looks at Quatre)

Relena:You know what they say about that sort of thing.

Me:Don't you dare!

Relena:You always hurt the one you love.

Me:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh............you bitch.

Relena:That'll teach you for telling me that Heero dumped me when he didn't.

Quatre:Huh?

Duo:Ah......so thats why, hee hee hee.

Me:Don't you even think that, she's just saying that to get back at me, she's a lying little fucker.

*at this point everyone walks in*

Trowa: What's this, what's going on?

Duo:Steph's got a crush on Quatre!(Giggles like a school girl)

Me:Er, excuse me, but no I don't.

Wufei:Really...!!!

Me:NO I DON'T, Zechs sort you little sister out.

Zechs:Huh......Why, did she reveal your little secret?

Steph:It's not a secret...

Duo:Not know it'aint.

Steph:No......Grrrrrrrrrrrr.......It's not a secret cause its not true!

Relena:She's in denial.

Steph:Fucking shut up you fucking stupid, tart faced, little slag.

Relena:What did you call me.....queer lover.

Quatre:I'm not queer!

Steph:You heard.

Relena:Right that's it BITCH FIGHT.(tries to slap me)

Steph:Oh my god what are you doing?(punches Relena in the face)Thats how you fight.

Duo:Coooooool!

Wufei:Go steph!.Go steph!

Steph:Oh your on my side now are you!

Wufei:Yeah, I've been waiting for someone to sort her out.

Heero:Alright, alright stop all this fighting there's a time and place for all that......

*on the Jerry springer show*

Jerry:So Quatre, you said that all your friends keep saying your gay is that right.

Quatre:Yeah Jerry, I brought them here so that I could prove them wrong.

Jerry:Alright, lets bring out your friends.

*out come Me, Duo, Herro, Trowa, Wufei and Relena, they sit down*

Jerry:Hey there, Quatre tells me that you keep calling him gay am I correct.

Steph:Yeah, so, we're just joshing.

Jerry:I don't think you show him that.

Duo:We only do it cause it's funny.

Quatre:Well I don't think it's funny anymore.

Relena:It's mostly Steph who does it....cause she secretly fancies him.

Steph:Right that's it you !@%$$£*&! ^%&.( Runs at Relena and starts fighting)

*everyone joins in*

Crowd:JERRY! JARRY!JERRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre:You shouldnt be fighting at all!

Duo:Let.......go.........of........my hair!

Me:£$%^&*! 

Relena:"£$£"£$£""£$%%%!

Wufei:GO STEPH!GO STEPH!

Trowa:We need some bullets!

Heero:OMAE O KOROSU.

Me:What the fuck does that mean!

Quatre:Steph........I LOVE YOU!

Steph:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..............you bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!(stabs Relena)

Heero:RELENA.

Relena:HEERO!!!!!!!!

*Jerry looks on*

Jerry:Well folks I think were going to be here for a while....?????

==============================================================

…..*Ahem* well that's it, crazy @_@. I use a lot of English slang here so if your confused don't worry about it ^_^


End file.
